<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Spill My Guts by phantomsalex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735329">I Wanna Spill My Guts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex'>phantomsalex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsalex/pseuds/phantomsalex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie has a realization</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Spill My Guts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>Reggie had a lot of feelings.</p></div><div class=""><p>Man, feelings are so confusing, especially romantic ones.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>He felt alone, all his friends had a <em>special someone</em> to confide in, Luke had Julie and Alex had Willie. He didn't quite know why he felt this way, he didn't hate his friends for being happy, he only wished he was happy too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a while of avoiding his inner turmoil over his friends, he decided to finally try to do something about it. The next day, once Julie went to school, he borrowed her laptop to get to the bottom of the situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He realized that he had been confused for years, due to having grown up not hearing much about sexuality. He didn’t know there were other ways to label how you feel, or that you didn’t have to choose to put a label on yourself anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thought back to when he was 9. About the new girl that came to his class in the middle of the year, who had really pretty hair. Reggie wanted to hold her hand so bad. He also thought about his 4th grade best friend, who would walk with him to the bus stop every day. The boys would talk about their favorite superheroes and cartoons on the way, laughing and goofing off. He wanted to hold his friend's hand too, and not only to keep each other from drifting too far apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A similar situation happened a few years later when he was 13, but he didn't think much of it. He was 9, kids that young don't know anything about love, surely it was the same now that he was older.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At 17, before he died, he came to the conclusion that he definitely liked girls. And he knew it was possible to have romantic feelings for boys as well, but both? He assumed that one day he would get over his feelings about boys. That it was a phase, and he would end up marrying a nice girl some day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now, as a dead 17-year-old, he realized he could see himself falling in love with a boy too. Not that anything could happen now, he was a ghost after all, but he was glad that he knew himself better now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Actually coming out as bisexual was still a scary thought. He knew that, realistically, everyone would support him. Alex came out to them all as gay a long time ago, he shouldn't be so scared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>About two weeks later, he was still thinking about that day. It had been 25 years, he knew the world now was more accepting. He wanted to come out because keeping it in sucks, but he still felt anxious, it’s a big part of who he is. He had an idea though, so he went in search of Ray, hanging out with him always made Reggie feel better. Even though Ray wouldn't know he was there, Reggie wanted to get some thoughts out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ray was sitting at the dining room table, his laptop sitting in front of him. As Reggie sat in the chair next to him, he saw that Ray was looking through some photos. He must have taken them recently too, because Reggie didn't remember seeing them last time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Those look really good.” He leaned back in his chair, taking in a deep breath and blowing is out of his mouth. He should just say it, it would be better to tell someone other than himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Also, I’m bi.” He knew Ray couldn't hear him, but he was a good man with a good heart, so Reggie felt better. He supported his kids through everything, of course Ray would do the same in this situation. The thought made Reggie smile. Now he had to tell the band.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex was alone in the studio, Julie was at school, and he had no idea where Luke could be. Maybe telling people one at a time would be better, but he didn't want to wait anymore and decided to go for it. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Alex, causing him to look at Reggie with a raised eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need to talk to you, it’s important.” He paused for a moment, taking another deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Alex would understand, of course he would, more than anybody else Reggie talked to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex seemed a little confused but nodded for Reggie to continue nonetheless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to tell you that I’m bisexual, as in like- I like both girls and boys- romantically, y'know? Of course you know, oh god. I thought this would be easier, I'm sorry.” Reggie looked down at his hands sitting in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He wasn't good at dealing with situations where he thought people might start yelling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder in a comforting manner, squeezing lightly to get Reggie to look at him. He knew what Reggie was feeling, he’d been in a similar situation and he knows it's not easy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Reggie, man, I love you. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me, I know how hard it can be. Coming to terms with yourself and accepting who you are is difficult on its own. Not knowing how other people will react is even more terrifying. I’m proud of you.” he pulled Reggie into a hug, Reggie wrapping his arms tightly around Alex in response. He was glad he told Alex first, he felt like a giant weight lifted off his shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Neither of the boys heard the door open, only Julie speak up after a moment, “Hey, guys, uh- is everything alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both boys stood up from the couch, Alex standing behind Reggie. They gave each other knowing looks before Reggie looked back at Luke and Julie in front of him. A smile spread on his face, admitting his realization to the rest of his bandmates.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other two congratulate him, telling him they're proud, like Alex did. They all come together in a group hug, squishing Reggie in the middle. He felt so warm and loved, he didn’t know why he was so scared before, they’re his family.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>